Lost and Found (Dora the Explorer)
Lost and Found is the 2nd episode of Dora the Explorer from Season 1. Characters Present * Dora (debut) * Boots (debut) * Baby Blue Bird (debut) * Backpack (debut) * Fiesta Trio (debut) * Scarecrow (debut) * Swiper (debut) * Map (debut) Synopsis One day playing hide-and-seek, Dora and Boots are outside and they hear crying behind the bushes. They find Baby Blue Bird who is lost from her family. She is cold and wet. Dora gets a towel out of her Backpack and wraps Baby Blue Bird in it. Baby Blue Bird wants to be back home. Dora tries asking Baby Blue Bird in English where she lives. And to the Baby Blue Bird's response, she said ¿que?. Dora realized that Baby Blue Bird only speaks Spanish. Dora asks again in Spanish. Baby Blue Bird responds "arbol". Dora translates the Spanish words into English. Baby Blue Bird said ""arbol"" for "tree". She said pequeño meaning that the tree she lives in is little. Baby Blue Bird then says "azul" for the color "blue". Dora and Boots study the descriptive words given by Baby Blue Bird and realized that she lives in the little blue tree. Dora and Boots did not know how to get to the little blue tree. So, they ask Map. Map tells them that they have to go past the bananas, through the cornfield and they will have Baby Blue Bird home soon at the little blue tree. On the way, Boots gets hungry. Dora and Baby Blue Bird were hungry too. They get to the banana trees. Boots decided that he can climb up and get some bananas from a banana tree. Boots had to figure out how many bananas to get. They needed one for Baby Blue Bird, one for Dora, and one for Boots. They counted and needed 4 bananas. Boots scampers up the banana trees and then picks off 4 banana trees individually. Boots takes the bananas down and hands them to Dora and Baby Blue Bird. Dora gets down low so Baby Blue-bird can eat the banana. They thought their banana snack was delicious. Then, Swiper tries to swipe the bananas. Dora and Boots stop Swiper but as Dora and Boots tried to stop Swiper, Baby Blue Bird runs away. Dora and Boots stop Swiper and he runs away. After that, Dora and Boots did not see Baby Blue Bird. Dora calls out by saying: "Baby bird, pajarito". Dora asks the viewer where Baby Blue Bird went. The viewer tells Dora that Baby Blue Bird ran away to the right. Boots calls out in English while Dora calls out in Spanish. Boots went "Where are you?" and Dora went "¿Donde estás?". Dora thought this was awful. They have to find Baby Blue Bird. Dora and Boots stopped and thought. They had to figure out how they found Baby Blue Bird. When Dora and Boots saw Baby Blue Bird, she went peep-peep-peep. Dora thought that if they listen and are very quiet, they will hear her go peep-peep-peep again. Dora and Boots listened carefully. They heard a buzz-buzz sound, a cricket-cricket sound, a ribbit-ribbit sound, and then a peep-peep-peep sound. Boots checks behind the bush and a bee was behind it. The viewer tells Dora and Boots that Baby Blue Bird was in the flowers. As Dora and Boots peeked into the flowers, they notice Baby Blue Bird is crying. Dora knew that the fox must have scared her. Boots had an idea on how to cheer up Baby Blue Bird. Boots jumped up and down and tickles his sides. When Baby Blue Bird saw it, she stops crying and starts laughing. Baby Blue Bird was cheered up and she, Boots and Dora turn to leave. Now, they go to the cornfield. Scarecrow was near. He went "Boo." to Baby Blue Bird, which upsets her again. Dora gives Scarecrow a good interrogation but he replies it is his job to scare birds. He breaks into tears as well. Dora tells Mr. Scarecrow to calm himself down and must think of a way to cheer up Baby Blue Bird. Boots does his monkey dance again. Dora thought that was a good idea. Boots' monkey dance cheered up Baby Blue Bird before. Dora thought that if she and the viewer do the monkey dance, they will cheer up Baby Blue Bird. Dora is already tired of Scarecrow's excuse. Dora tickles her sides and gets the viewer to tickle their sides too. Now, Dora jumps up and down and the viewer did the same. Dora and the viewer tickled their sides and jumped up and down. Baby Blue Bird was happy again. Mr. Scarecrow was sorry that he scared her. Mr. Scarecrow thought Dora, Boots and Baby Blue Bird were going to go through the cornfield. The corn was tall and they did not want to get lost. Mr. Scarecrow says they should follow the blue stones so they do not get lost. Mr. Scarecrow warns them that they should not take the path with the red stones because it has the mean red ants. Dora, Baby Blue Bird and Boots take his advice to follow the path with the blue stones to find their way through the cornfield. Baby Blue Bird runs off alone. Dora yells out "espera". Baby Blue Bird hops onto a couple of blue stones. Suddenly, the mean red ants came. Boots thought what would happen if Baby Blue Bird runs into the mean red ant. Dora says that they have to tell Baby Blue Bird to take the blue stones. Since she speaks Spanish, they have to tell her Azul. The viewer helps Baby Blue Bird out by saying Azul in a multiple number of times. The viewer had to speak loud enough for Baby Blue Bird to respond. She says Azul after hopping onto the blue stones. More red ants came on a different path. The viewer kept telling Baby Blue Bird "Azul". In no time, Baby Blue-bird, Dora, and Boots made it through themselves. They were proud of Baby Blue-bird for being so brave. All of a sudden, Baby Blue-bird runs off again because she wanted to give a flower to her mommy. Suddenly, Swiper was nearby. Baby Blue-bird saw Swiper and started running. Swiper chased after Baby Blue-bird. Swiper was planning on swiping on the flower. Dora and Boots told Swiper "Swiper no swiping" 3 times. Baby Blue-bird stops running, turns around, faces her fear against Swiper and said bravely, "Swiper no Swiping" 3 times. Swiper runs away. Dora and Boots were proud of Baby Blue-bird for being so brave. Dora and Boots were getting close to taking Baby Blue-bird home. They just have to go to the little blue tree. In no time, Baby Blue-bird was brought home to her mommy. Baby Blue-bird gives her mommy the flower as a gift. Mommy Blue-bird thanks Dora and Boots for bringing Baby Blue-bird home. Places in episode # Bananas # Cornfield # Little Blue Tree Trivia *This is the first appearance of Baby Blue Bird. *This is the first episode where Dora and Boots stopped Swiper twice. *Even though Baby Blue Bird got scared of Swiper once, she ended up facing her fear and stopped him all by herself. *Baby Blue Bird is the first character to stop Swiper all alone. * This is the second and last episode where the theme music plays before the closing credits start. *This is the first episode where Dora and Boots stay out the places they need to go slowly, rather than at warp speed. It was put to permanent use on later episodes. * This is the first of 4 episodes to first premiere on the DVD release Map Adventures. * The theme song has changed in this episode. * Even though Tico appeared at the end of the show's credits, he will later appear on the next episode Hic-Boom-Ohhh. * In this episode, Dora gets mad, unlike in the rest of the series. It all happens when she accidentally gets revenge on Scarecrow for being rude to Baby Blue Bird by yelling at him. * This is Baby Blue Bird's first appearance. Home video release * Map Adventures Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer episodes